


Something

by yutorin



Series: Attention-verse [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon Universe, Chinen is a little shit, Chinen knows all, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pining, and we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Chinen attempts counceling Hikaru during a concert rehearsal.





	Something

"Oh hell." Chinen looked up to see Hikaru staring across the concert venue and he glanced over, immediately understanding when he caught sight of Keito standing on one of the catwalks in sweatpants and a V-neck tee, the sleeves rolled up, one hand running through his long hair, pulling it away from his eyes, his chest heaving as he stared out over the rows of empty seats. "Fuck." Hikaru's eyes were glued to Keito's body. "Damn."

The curses were muttered under his breath, Chinen only able to make them out due to how closely they were standing to each other. He stood still for a moment, watching Hikaru watch Keito. He had this tender look of awe on his face, and it would have been sweet or something, if it wasn't so pathetic. Chinen had hoped that after Hikaru had realized his feelings for Keito something would come of it, but instead all that had happened was a lot of long looks like this one. Keito had no idea. It was dumb.

"Have you considered doing something about it?" Chinen asked, and Hikaru's head whipped around, surprise on his face like he'd forgotten Chinen was there.

"What are you talking about?" Chinen just raised his eyebrows, treating Hikaru to his most skeptical look. Hikaru clenched his teeth, his jaw muscles flexing, and he sighed. "Shut up."

"You've been in love with him forever."

"Shut _up."_ Hikaru was visibly uncomfortable now, and Chinen knew that if he wasn't so cute he'd be getting one of Hikaru's signature glares for pushing. As it was, it wouldn't hurt to push a little bit more.

"I don't think he'd be opposed if you went over there and shoved your tongue in his mouth right now. I bet he'd even like it." Hikaru didn't say anything, his eyes flicking over to where Keito was, their bandmate now talking with Yamada, a smile on his face. He seemed anxious and unsure. It was ridiculous, truly, how afraid Hikaru was of serious relationships. He'd had too many negative experiences Chinen supposed, what with his parents nasty divorce and Yabu breaking his heart when they were teenagers. If Chinen was going to get serious, it was all just sad. And stupid.

"He's not like Kota. And he's definitely much more gay than he says he is." Hikaru snorted, turning on his heel and walking off. Chinen felt a smile growing on his face, knowing that he was getting through to him. He couldn't help but call out after him, as Hikaru walked away "Just do it! Do something!" Hikaru stopped, finally treating Chinen to one of the frustrated, angry glares Chinen had been anticipating. Chinen sighed, expecting that to be the end of it, but then Hikaru looked back over at Keito. This time Keito looked back, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he realized that there was attention directed toward him.

“Hikaru?” Keito sounded concerned, and Chinen rather expected Hikaru to just resume stalking off. But he didn’t, he was still looking at Keito, and Keito turned fully away from his conversation with Yamada, tucking his hair behind his ears as he strode across the stage to Hikaru. Hikaru turned toward Keito, his eyebrows scrunched together, one of his hands curled tightly into the fabric of his basketball shorts, scrunching it all up in his fingers. Chinen stood still, watching, curious. Hikaru hadn’t openly acknowledged his staring before now, and there just seemed to be something different. Different from the usual dancing around each other. He didn’t seem to be the only one that had noticed, Inoo approaching Chinen from behind and whispering

“What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Chinen snapped, glancing back at the older man for a moment. “I was just teasing him a little. He’s not going to―” His words were cut off when Inoo gasped, eyes glued over Chinen’s shoulder, and he spun back around, an involuntary gasp of his own falling from his lips. Hikaru had gone for it and done exactly as Chinen had suggested it seemed, kissing Keito there on the stage, in front of everyone. It wasn’t a nice, innocent kiss either. It was rough and passionate, and it seemed too intimate for some place as public as the concert stage, with the rest of the group and staff around. Chinen couldn’t help but think, in the long seconds that followed, as Keito and Hikaru stared at each other, eyes wide, _that_ was definitely...something.


End file.
